Zero Captured
by Fullmetal207
Summary: One night the Black Knights are attacked by the Knights of the Round, Zero is taken captive. Now that they have him, The Knights are determined to ruin him. Rape, yaoi, OOC at some parts


Alright! Only my second story! Be gentle!! British Buddy, (you know who you are!), you knows I still loves you man! (. like a brother ya homo! XD)

He hit the deck with a thud. His head hurt. A lot. He couldn't remember what had hit him but it was hard. He felt the blood trickle down from the back of his head and around to the front of his face His hands were bound together as were his legs. His mask made his head feel heavy. He couldn't lift it, only turn it on its side so he could see what was happening in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw what could only be described with one word. Massacre. Lelouch had been sleeping peacefully after a day of fighting. Until a giant bang shook the entire ship. The Knights of the Round had sprung a night assault and caught the Black Knights unaware. He had quickly thrown on his Zero mask and cape but was met with a sharp blow to the head as he ran from his room. Now bound, he watched as the rest of the Black Knights were shot down. Everyone. Tamaki, Todoh, even Rolo couldn't manage to take down more than a few. Blood was sprayed everywhere and plastered the walls like some sick, red paint. Lelouch could not bring himself to watch his subordinates be gunned down any longer. "I'm sorry. Friends, Soldiers… Family" Lelouch repeated to himself as he clenched his eyes closed as tight as he could. Two more thuds sounded on either side of Lelouch, which prompted him to open his eyes. Kallen and C.C had also been bound the same way only they were unconscious. "Kallen! C.C! Wake up! Tell me your both alri-!" He couldn't finish as he was hit again and slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness. The screams and sounds of gunfire still surrounding him.

Lelouch awoke a few hours later to the sound of voices around him. "We have him captured like you said sir!" said the first voice ,a male. Sounding familiar. "Good, interrogate him and find out what he knows" responded another. Also male and sounding around the same age group. Both teens. Lelouch tried to move his hands and feet without being noticed but couldn't as they were tied to a chair. The movement cause the chair to squeak. " Yes sir Ta-" Spoke the first voice but was suddenly cut off by the second. "Don't say my name! He's coming to! Im sending Gino and Luciano in. With yours, Gino's, and Luciano's half a brain. You three should be able to get something out of him." Both laughed as a door opened, then closed a few seconds later. Lelouch lifted his head, which was hard due to the added weight of the mask, to see who had been talking. "S-Suzaku? Is that you?" His mask was removed and thrown across the room as both an orange haired and blonde haired pair came in the room. "Whoa! Suzaku! Is that a way to greet a friend?" Laughed Gino, the blonde. "Now isn't the time Gino to pal around. We were given strict orders to interrogate the captive." responded Suzaku, a brown haired teen about the same height as Lelouch, in a flat tone. "I know, I know. Just trying to lighten the mood." said Gino, putting up his heads defensively. "W-what's going on here? Why am I here?" asked Lelouch, only to be met with a hard slap to the face. "Your not asking the questions here. We are!" yelled Luciano, the one with the orange hair. "Now, tell us everything. Zero, the Black Knights. Everything." said Luciano, sitting in front of Lelouch with a smirk on his face. "Don't you think we should wait? You did hit him with that gun pretty hard" said Gino, running his hand through Lelouch's hair, rubbing the lump where he was hit. "Fuck that! We need answers now!! The boss will kill us if we don't!" retorted Luciano, clenching his fists in anger. " We'll I'm not answering anything until you tell me where I am!!" yelled Lelouch, wrenching his head free of Gino's hand. "Hey! You don't demand anything! If you make another outburst like that your gonna regret it!!" yelled Luciano, standing from the chair. Figuring this was a bluff Lelouch spit in Luciano's face, only to realize that was anything but an empty threat. He felt a fist connect with his jaw which shattered, causing him to yell in pain and shock as the chair fell over from the force of the blow. "Luciano!!" shouted Suzaku, quickly picking the chair and putting it back standing up, which in turn also caused Lelouch to be put upright as well. Luciano licked his hand and smirked, leaving the room.

A few minutes later, they had put a temporary sling across Lelouch's jaw to keep in place. He couldn't move his mouth at all and could only make grunting noises. They decided that interrogation was out of the question so Suzaku cut Lelouch free from the chair and lead him to his holding cell. "You'll get three meals a day and spend most of your time in here. The more you co-operate, the less time you'll to be in here. Got it?" said Gino as he put Lelouch in and closed the door. Lelouch could do nothing but nod and lay down in the bed. "Good! Sweet dreams!" laughed the blonde as he walked back down the hall. It was late in the night when Lelouch heard footsteps toward his holding pen and the sound of the door unlocking. He made a dash for it, thinking he could over power whoever was there but was thrown back into the room as Luciano stepped in with an evil grin on his face. "You know, you spit in my face. That's very disrespectful. I thought as a former Prince of Britannia, you would have better manners." smirked Luciano, closing the gap between Lelouch and himself. The feeling of entrapment was starting to creep over Lelouch as he was slowly backed into a corner. Every time he made an attempt at running, he was blocked and forced farther back until he was in the corner with this daunting figure getting closer and closer to his face. When Luciano was close enough he grabbed Lelouch by the head and turned him around, slamming his face into the wall. "Although I have to admit, you have a pretty face so your probably accustomed to using your charm to wiggle your way out of situations. Not this time." laughed Luciano as he grabbed the young boys pants and ripped them down along with his boxers underneath. Lelouch's red flag went off immediately and tried to get away but only causing a more sinister laugh to escape Luciano's lips. "Try as you might little rabbit. You played around in the farmers vegetable patch one two many times. Now you got caught." snickered Luciano, unbuttoning his pants as well and letting them drop.

"Now on the count of three, I want you to think of something pretty!" snickered Luciano. "Ready? One!" said the orange haired man before thrusting deep inside the young boy. Lelouch yelled but it was muffled by the sling which held his jaw shut. Blood started to leak down from the boys hole, which Luciano stuck his finger in for closer inspection. "Blood? You must be a first timer. Ill make sure this will be……memorable!" laughed Luciano as he started thrusting into the boy. Lelouch could do nothing but clench his teeth and try to ignore the pain, which was not easy. As the speed and strength of the thrusts increased, the pain increased as well. Tears and occasional gasps of pain occurred time to time to break the overall silence of the room. The pace continued to quicken and intensify. Lelouch couldn't think straight. The pain, the humiliation. All of it clouded his thoughts which made the situation slightly less painful as it seemed. After a while Luciano spoke up, "Hey, what do you and a Boston crème doughnut have in common?" After a moment to try and think through the pain Lelouch shook his head. "The answer is, you both have a crème filling!!" Laughed Luciano as his final thrust filled the young raven haired boy with hot, sticky liquid.

As Luciano released Lelouch, the young boy slumped to the floor. The blood and semen had mixed together to make a sick pink color which made Luciano smirk in victory. "This is nothing. Wait till you see what we have in store for you tomorrow. Its gonna make this look like a walk in the park." Luciano pulled up his pants and walked out of the cell, laughing all the way. Lelouch couldn't process what had just happened but one thought proceeded to haunt his mind. "What are they gonna do to me tomorrow?"

So that's it! Feedback please! Thank you!


End file.
